Talk:Earth-Two/New Earth
__TOC__ Category? Why not make a Category:Earth-Two/New Earth and put it in the character's page? Then the list makes itself. :--Roygbiv666 12:50, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, I just read your comments more closely. Should we have this explained in the Character Template (i.e. how to fill in the "Universe section")? :--Roygbiv666 13:01, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah... it would probably be a good idea for the talk page. I was just getting irritated with the character templates, because some characters are cross-reality characters, ala Wildcat (and darn near anyone from the All-Star Squadron). Do you think an Earth-One/New Earth page might be necessary, or would that be a bit too much? --Brian Kurtz 13:11, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm. If we do an "Earth-Two/New Earth" one, an "Earth-One/New Earth" would only be fair. I'm not sure what these fancy new Naming Conventions will bring though - maybe if the character versions are not too different, we could just have their Universe as "New Earth" and have a "Category:Earth-Whatever Character" instead of a new universe designation. My head hurts. I was thinking of Categories for each Earth - these could be added to articles instead. Maybe we should wait for the Naming Conventions to take effect before going nuts with new stuff? ::::--Roygbiv666 14:02, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I thought we agreed to wait until stories were finalized. At this point it makes little sense to adopt a scheme that that is a report on DC material if DC is not going to give any formal information on the matter. :::::Unless you are going for an interim naming convention which makes no sense if the DC management comes back at a later time with something that completely contradicts what has been accepted here. Right now we are going on the information obasically put out in ONE book that some writers may NOT adopt. Heck I am STILL fighting on people who do NOT like the FACT that Robin of Classic Earth-Two was Batman II for some undetermined amount of time. Boy they are going to HATE that fact on new Earth-2 aren't they? hehehehehe :::::So let's give it a little time before settling on something like "Pre-Crisis Earth-THREE" versus "Post Infinite Crisis - Earth-3" shall we? --Kal_l_fan 13:39, 7 June 2007 ::::Hey Kal, we're actually talking about old Earth-Two people that also show up on New Earth (like say Alan Scott). When you fill in the Character template there's a space for "Universe" - some people were on Earth-Two and now on New Earth, so Brian set up a new article called "Earth-Two/New Earth" so that people can use it and have it actually link to something. We weren't really at the point of addressing any of the "new" Earths - yet. ;-) ::::--Roygbiv666 19:35, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I thought that had been settled some time ago as those characters had been destroyed and recreated as essentially new beings who were based on the Classic Earth-Two incarnations i.e, Jay Garrick of classic Earth-Two did NOT share an Earth with Barry Allen while the current Jay Garrick never had that history or adventure set we as readers remember --Kal_l_fan 20:19, 7 June 2007 ::It's really just a matter of simplifying the character template. This way, when people look up Wildcat (Ted Grant) for example, they will see this character is germain to both continuities. Although there is a lot of Wildcat's E-2 history that needs to be ignored (like knowing the E-2 Huntress and whatnot), it's still a heckuva lot easier, I think, then creating another page for Wildcat (Ted Grant, Earth-Two), etc. ::I'm not ready to even THINK about all this 52-Multiverse stuff yet. Yikes. --Brian Kurtz 20:58, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::Again I thought we had largely agreed those who are based on Classic Earth-Two character and exist now are seperate from the original version and are not the same characters. Hence the reason that they are NOT called Earth-Two characters except in the references to say that this character was originally introduced as an Earth-Two character as well as the reason for NOT including the characters' original Earth-Two experiences when they differed after the reformat of the first Crisis which have been completely ignored EXCEPT in those character who were almost identical to thier successors like Kal-L, Alexei Luthor, Comm Wayne and Navy Lt Diana Prince or as in the case of characters who still retain their original basis and are still referring to such instory as Der Pentagon or that the character's original history is still so much a part of the character despite being reformated as in the case of Power Girl, Johnny Quick (John Chambers) and a few others. :::Reminds me I have to finish up the Green Arrow (Earth-Two) entry whose origin was based on American Indian protection against the current incarnation who was fighting against drug dealers and Speedy (Earth-Two). --Kal_l_fan 21:39, 7 June 2007 ::::Riiiight. I think, although it's a bit "out-of-universe", for the people actually using this site that we might want to be able to say "This Character" started out as an Earth-Two character, and with only minor cosmetic changes to their history, are essentially now on "New Earth". Otherwise we have pointless (or, more pointless) duplication of entries. Is the current Ted Grant that different from the original? No, so why not a "dual universe citizenship" identifier? Nobody is saying that it's not actually a separate fictional character from a purely technical perspective, but from a practical one, they're basically the same. Besides, there's always the old "Pre-Crisis"/"Post-Crisis" breakdowns in the History that we can use to highlight major/essential differences. --Roygbiv666 23:39, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::::>Is the current Ted Grant that different from the original? No, so why not a "dual universe citizenship" identifier? :::::As you mentioned in some cases the edits to some of the Classic Earth-Two characters who were converted into New Earth, these characters' background and structure is close to their original character and background as is Grant. In some, the change-over was drastic such as Johnny Quick and Jay Garrick as they are not close to their original Earth-Two history anymore other than the original 1930s and 1940s stories. For those characters that differ greatly we know that they are NOT really the Earth-Two character as they once were structured. I agree it would be redundent to include a specific entry for that character as Earth-TWO history UNLESS again such character is completely seperate from the new Earth incarnation which usually only applies to the duplicate heroes such as Kal-L, etc. Again that will only change in the coming months when we find out more about the NEW Earth-2 incarnations of those classic duplicate characters who will more than likely be "Robin (Earth-2) as opposed to Robin (Earth-Two) IF the writers stick to the PRELIM info. --Kal_l_fan 00:33, 8 June 2007 ::::::Exactly - I don't think anybody wants to start ass-uming anything about the new Multiverse Earths. We're just talking about the original Earth-'Two'.--Roygbiv666 12:05, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Category - Redux Oooh! What if we had the "Character Template" modified so that when you fill in the "Universe" part, it takes that as a Category:Universe instead of just a link to the Universe? Or something? After the naming conventions .... etc. .... --Roygbiv666 17:23, 8 June 2007 (UTC)